


Isolation

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: Overwatch Femslash Fest 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dogs, F/F, First Dates, Gérard is a vampire ghost, Introducing the fic that is completely based off of a Sims 4 game, Isolation, Tracer is a werewolf, Vampire/Werewolf AU, Widowmaker is a vampire, because he's dead so technically they aren't married anymore, because vampires so of course, who is now Amélie's BFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Amélie has lived the last two centuries alone. A chance meeting with a werewolf changes that (as does the endless torment of her dead husband).Day Five:Crowd/Isolation





	Isolation

Amélie sauntered through the park, enjoying the silence and the general feel of being alone. She had intended on heading out earlier, minutes after the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, but the thought of all the people who would still be in the park at such an hour…she couldn’t bring herself to leave her virtually empty manor, and instead waited until midnight, when all the normal people would have gone home.

She followed the path that wound by the trees. She’d seen a few people, but they were all too drunk or intent on shoving their tongue down another’s throat to notice the pale woman enjoying a stroll in total isolation, content with only the company of her thoughts.

That was until she was floored by a large dog.

The red and orange animal above her whimpered and licked her face apologetically as she tried to push it off of her. She hoped it was just a stray. She dreaded the thought of someone running over and apologising frantically for their pet’s behaviour. _I go out this late to avoid people._

“Flash! Bad dog!” A woman shouted over. _Mon Dieu, it has an owner._

The dog, Flash, immediately moved back and trotted over to the short, brown haired woman who was clearly the owner. “I’m so sorry.” The woman said frantically as she stopped above Amélie and offered a hand to pull her up. “I didn’t see where he was running and…and…” Her voice trailed off as she pulled her hand back before Amélie even had a chance to reach up and take it. She looked horrified. “Look, I’m sorry, just please don’t hurt Flash. Or me! But if you want to hurt one of us then hurt me but leave my dog alone!”

Amélie got herself to her feet and took a step back. “I won’t hurt either of you.” She offered, trying not to cause this woman to panic more. The last thing she needed was for her to run off screaming about there being a vampire in the park. _Wait._ “How do you know what I am?”

The woman visibly blanched at the question. She attempted to say something but kept cutting herself off, the near constant stuttering almost enough to make Amélie attempt to use her powers to get the information she suddenly desired.

The only thing that stopped her was the white noise that greeted her when she attempted to control the woman’s mind.

“Stop that. What are you tryin’ to read my mind for?” The woman asked, looking incredibly offended.

Amélie chuckled despite the anxiety filling her chest. “A better question would be _what_ are you?”

The woman glanced around and Amélie did the same. There was no one near the two of them. The woman shook her head, smiled and offered her hand. “My name’s Lena Oxton. This here is my dog, Flash and I’m a werewolf.”.

Amélie hesitated for a second before taking her hand and giving it a shake. “For someone so nervous about running in to a vampire, you are very forthcoming with information.”.

Lena shrugged, telling her how she figured that if Amélie was going to do something, she would’ve been drained on the floor by now. “Didn’t catch your name though, love.”.

“Amélie.”. She said, rolling her eyes as her phone began to vibrate. She pulled it from her pocket and glanced at the caller ID. She was being called from home. Rolling her eyes, she bid Lena goodbye and began her walk home, but not before the brit near enough forced her to exchange numbers.

She would’ve stood solid in her refusal, had Lena not been so cute.

*****

Amélie allowed the door to slam behind her as she stormed towards the refrigerator. She pulled one of the many blood packs from inside and bit the corner from the bag before draining half of it in one go. She was aware of the unearthly presence floating over to her.

“I haven’t been able to see you for nearly a month, and when I finally have the chance you’re _not_ in?”

Amélie brought the bag back to her mouth and finished off the remaining half before throwing it on the side. She hated mess, but she had more than enough time to clean it up at some point. She whirled around the face the ghost of her late husband. “I isolate myself and you complain that I should go out, yet when I go out you complain I’m not isolating myself.”

She stormed past him towards the living room and sat down heavily on the sofa, Gérard weightlessly drifting to sit beside her. “I’m not saying that at all, I’m just saying you must really have been having a tough time if you actually left this place for once.”

Amélie was about to retaliate when her phone buzzed again. A message from Lena, asking if she got home alright. She looked up at Gérard, who now wore the biggest shit-eating grin Amélie had ever seen.

“And who’s Lena?” He smirked, reclining back into the sofa

“No one.” Amélie’s voice was short as she rapidly typed a reply, employing the logic that if she focused intensely enough on her phone, Gérard would float off back into the underworld and leave her alone. She jammed her phone back into her pocket that moment she hit send, fully aware of Gérard leaning over, trying to sneak a look.

“I can just possess your phone, you know.”

“Don’t you dare!” Amélie seethed, turning herself and pressing her hands over the pocket in her jeans, as if that would stop her late husband’s ghost from getting to it. “Besides, it’s none of your business. It’s not like we’re married anymore. You’re dead.”

Gérard dramatically reared his head back and clutched at his chest. “Amé! You wound me!” He reached up and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye before laughing and turning to look at her. “In all seriousness, I’m happy for you. I’ve been nagging you long enough to move on and I’m glad that you finally are.” He smiled sincerely, and Amélie returned it with ease. Until he went and ruined the moment with, “But I do want to point out that while I am dead, you’re dead too.”.

Amélie swatted his thigh, although her hand simply passed straight through. “True as that may be, I am less dead than you.”.

*****

She had no idea how she got here. Almost two centuries of total isolation, only her thoughts and the usually bi-weekly visit from Gérard for company, and now she was going on a _date_? With a werewolf, no less?

Even in times and regions where the existence of supernatural creatures was known and accepted, a vampire dating a werewolf was unheard of. There was always too much of a risk. That the vampire would be allowed to feed from a werewolf, and end up draining them entirely. That the werewolf would go into heat and, in their frustration, tear the vampire limb from limb. There was an endless list of potential disasters, disasters that Amélie _knew_ , but here she was, ready to meet her werewolf suitor.

“Hiya, love!” She turned in time to see Lena walk up to her, sans Flash. She was dressed in a casual black suit and Amélie was instantly floored. She looked incredibly handsome, and judging by the way those brown eyes seemed roam over her body, Amélie knew her form fitting purple dress was equally as appreciated.

“Bonjour, Lena.” She held her hand out and Lena took it. “Shall we head inside?”

“I’d love to.” Lena beamed as she allowed Amélie to pull her into the restaurant.

When Lena had first suggested dinner, Amélie was a little worried. It had been so long since she had last eaten human food, she knew she wouldn’t be able to eat anything, but Lena had assured her she knew just the place. As it turned out, as much as the world hated any type of supernatural and would happily pretend they didn’t exist beyond the media, some places knew, and ‘Gabriel’s’ was one such place.

The menus that sat on the table when they arrived were filled with a mixture of human food, and as Amélie went to say that she really couldn’t eat anything there, Lena waved a waiter over and asked for the alternative menu, the man walking off and returning with two different lists of dishes.

Amélie opened the new menu in the middle, and was immediately greeted with a list of different types of blood, from varying sources. Her eyebrows raised as she perused the menu, eventually settling on a Mixed Cocktail while Lena ordered the Meat Tray.

“I can’t believe you actually found a place like this.”. Amélie commented once their food arrived.

“Eh, I know the owner’s boyfriend. Actually worked for him for a while, back in my war dog days.”. Lena explained between mouthfuls of food. Despite the fact Amélie’s meal had the potential to be significantly messier, it was abundantly clear that no matter what form she was in, Lena was a terribly messy eater.

Amélie daintily placed a bit of black pudding into her mouth and ate it before she spoke again, asking Lena more about her past. Werewolves were not as long lived as vampires, but she was certainly interested in whatever Lena had done over the past hundred or so years of her life. As it turned out, aside from being a war dog back in the day, Lena had also worked at numerous animal shelters, and was currently running the social media for the one she currently worked for. She explained how working at those shelters introduced her to Flash, and occasionally she would take dogs out for late night walks, shift and go for a run with them.

Of course, asking Lena to talk about her past meant that Amélie got asked about her own too. She didn’t go into too much detail. She talked about how she was the daughter of a Count, and how she ran away to be with the man she loved, rather than the one her father wanted her to be with. Then she went on about how she was turned so she could live eternally with her husband, but instead of going further into the details of Gérard’s ultimate demise, she simply finished with a “but it didn’t work out.”.

Lena clearly understood that by ‘didn’t work out’ she meant more than they simply fell out of love, but thankfully she didn’t press it.

Following their meals, they sat and had a few drinks together. Thankfully Lena had booked them the booth in the furthest corner of the place, and therefore no one noticed the steadily accumulating blood-stained glasses. It also helped with Amélie’s agoraphobia, which she made sure to thank Lena for as the date drew to a close.

Amélie asked if Lena wanted to stay the night, not wanting things to end just yet, but Lena unfortunately had work the next day and had to reject the offer. However, it still didn’t stop Amélie returning home by herself with a grin plastered across her face from ear to ear.

She barely sat down when she had a picture message from Lena, the brit living closer to the restaurant and therefore having gotten home long before Amélie. She opened the message and was greeted by the sight of Lena in a onesie covered in paw prints, the text along the bottom of the picture reading ‘Had a great night. Knackered now tho xx’.

“So, is that your new beau?”

Amélie screamed and threw her phone into the air, only just managing to regain her composure enough to catch it before it fell to the ground. As it turned out, it was a good thing Lena couldn’t stop over.

“Gérard! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Amélie grabbed a cushion and aggressively wafted it through his head.

He gave her a perplexed look. “Your heart is still beating?” He laughed as Amélie failed to slap him with the cushion again. “No but really, she’s cute. I can see why you like her.”

“Why are you here?” Amélie asked, openly texting Lena a reply.

“Because it’s my day off and I wanted to see my favourite undead girl.” He moved in front of Amélie and laid back in mid air as if he was reclining on a bed. “So, is she going to be coming over anytime soon? Because I’d love to meet her.”

Amélie didn’t even need to say no for Gérard to promise to stay in the underworld if Lena did come over. Thankfully, he fully understood Amélie’s decision to not yet tell Lena that her deceased husband came to visit her sometimes.

“I will tell her about you eventually. I care greatly about both of you, and would love for you two to be good friends.” She chuckled at what she was about to say next. “I mean, you’re both as ridiculous and insufferable as each other, so you two will get on brilliantly.”.

*****

Centuries of living alone meant that Amélie never really had to prepare the manor for anyone. Yes, she was a neat freak, but that was normally in relation to her own messes. She really wasn’t bothered by the spiders that made themselves at home, nor was she particularly annoyed by the plants that she frequently bought but allowed to wilt.

With Lena coming over, Amélie had been a tornado of dusters and bin liners all day. She wiped over surfaces hundreds of times, determined to make sure they were squeaky clean and presentable. She was in such a frenzy to make the place clean that she almost missed the knock at the door.

She dashed through the house, racing to the kitchen to shove the cleaning supplies into a cupboard before darting to the door. She hoped she didn’t look too much of a mess, but it wasn’t as if she could look in a mirror to check herself out.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Lena, the woman holding out a sealed, airtight bag filled with blood. “Hiya. I dropped by the butchers this morning and bought you this. Figured it beats flowers.”

 _Well yes, if you’d bought me flowers I would have probably let them die._ “Thank you, Lena.” Amélie took the gift and leaned in to give Lena a quick peck on the lips. “Would you like to come in?”

“Would I!” Lena barged past her with enough force to make Amélie take a step back. “Wow, this place is amazing! You live here?” She asked in disbelief.

“No, I rented it out just for tonight, so you’d think I was a rich and fancy vampire. I actually live in a bedsit in the middle of London.” Amélie deadpanned, straight face breaking when Lena gave her a light shove.

The next 20 minutes were spent with Lena running around in amazement, and Amélie making sarcastic comments at every opportunity she could. It was during their late night dinner that Lena pointed out how much more comfortable Amélie seemed when she around fewer people.

“I have isolated myself for so long, I cannot stand being around crowds anymore. That and the fact I’m admittedly terrified of some human finding out what I am and staking me.”. Amélie stared at her hands following the confession, hearing Lena put down the cutlery now that her meal was finished. She watched as Lena’s warm hand grabbed hers.

“Well I may not be human, so it probably doesn’t count, but I want you to know you have nothing to fear from me.”. Lena spoke with such sincerity that it brought a tear to Amélie’s eye.

“Thank you, Lena.” She gently eased her hands from beneath Lena’s and stood. “Now, you’re probably getting tired. Shall I show you the bedroom?”

Lena smirked as she began to follow her. Amélie had been a little concerned about Lena sleeping over given that she herself seldom needed to sleep herself, but clearly, she had no reason for concern as Lena had other ideas.

The ‘other ideas’ ground to a halt, however, when in between all the kissing and hands sliding over still clothed bodies Amélie heard a shout from downstairs.

“Bonjour, Amé!”

Amélie froze, inwardly cursing Gérard as Lena’s eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

“Lena…I have something to tell you.”.

*****

Amélie had lived for two centuries in isolation. At first, she hated being alone but slowly, she grew to enjoy it. She thought that when Gérard’s spirit began to visit 40 years after his death, she’d never need interaction with another person ever again.

As she walked into the living room, greeted by the sight of Flash chasing a horrified Gérard around the room while Lena laughed maniacally, she knew she never wanted to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all the prompts I came up with fics for.  
> Cheers for reading. There is a companion piece to this that explains why Amélie is a vampire and what happened to Gérard, and I might write more of this AU in the future but who knows.
> 
> Have my [Tumblr](http://combineglados.tumblr.com)


End file.
